It's Better When It's Difficult
by EndlessGalaxy
Summary: Peter has never had any issues with getting a woman into bed with him. But one woman will change that, and Peter will have to go to new lengths to win her over. Rated M for sexual content and mild language. This a short story, but may turn into a longer one.
1. Chapter 1

Peter/Oc

Short Story

**So this story may not have a significant plot to it, expect 3 chapters tops 4. I hope you enjoy it and feed back is most definitely welcome. Also, please check out my other fic. I've considered continuing it until it's finished, because I know it ended on a cliff hanger. Disclaimer- I do not own any Marvel characters, dialogue, storyline, etc.**

**Also, because it's a short story it may not have a big connection to any significant Marvel plot. What I mean is, don't expect characters like Ronan or Thanos to appear. I'll try to implement the other Guardians though. My ****fic takes place when they are on Earth (I know, doesn't make complete sense but try to imagine. It's like they are on Earth the way Earth is in Star Trek.) and taking some sort of a vacation.**

Peter was in a library.

Yes, really. As surprising as it sounds, he was in the practically empty building shifting through books, as opposed to listening to his tapes as one would assume so.

His brows were furrowed slightly in concentration, not to be interrupted as he searched to find his book. He was looking for one about history. His mother's music taste did some but not much to inform him about the time period she grew up in. He wasn't a huge history fanatic if he were to be honest but, hey, a little information about history was a little more information about his mother.

He was not having much luck, if you believed he was lacking it; because usually he wasn't. He was stuck in the early 1900's, not even close to his mother's time period. More tired than aggravated, he looked for a place to sit down. He located a couch and promptly sat in it empty handed, as opposed to the reading area it was designed for. He closed his eyes, tired from the day. It was getting late: he had left the other guardians in their small apartment at 11; it was at least midnight now.

Rocket, Groot, and Drax had gone off to a bar. Gamora, as per usual, was sound asleep at an earlier time. She got up at the crack of dawn to train, so Peter didn't mess with her sleeping habits despite the fact she went to bed at the early hour of eight.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you with anything?", a short, auburn haired woman was looking at him, glasses and a shy look on her face.

Peter opened his eyes lazily, not even bothering to look her straight in the eyes at first.

"No, no, I'm good." She waited for an extended answer but didn't get anymore.

"Sir, my shift's almost over and-"

He stood up abruptly and stretched, his arms reaching towards the ceiling. He looked down at her.

"Sorry, I'll be out of your hair soon," , he squinted at her.

"Alice."

"Alice, yes, I'll be going now." He walked past her, leaving her slightly confused.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but you've been here for the past hour.", he turned to look at her, "And now you're going to leave without anything? Is there something I could help you find?"

He looked thoughtful for a second before he walked towards her, a coy smile on his face. Of course even when tired, he'd find a way to be mischievous as he always was.

"Actually yes. I've been looking for a beautiful woman with dazzling blue eyes to spend a wonderful evening with."

Silence hung between them, her face blank and his eye brows raised. She wanted to say something back but her vocabulary seemed to shrink.

"S-Sir-"

"Peter."

She tucked a hair behind her ear and straightened up.

"I meant books. What sort of, um, books were you looking for?"

She tried to recover but found it difficult under his gaze, making her squeamish. He took a step towards her.

"A history book. Like somewhere in the 1950's."

She nodded, thankful that he actual was looking for something and not just stalking around the library for no reason. She began to walked through an isle, her hand ghosting over certain titles as he followed. Her hair swished around her shoulders as she turned to face him.

"Here. If you look towards the top that's about famous celebrities. Middle section is science and engineering advances, everything else is miscellaneous."

Peter nodded, and took a quick glance downwards. Her legs, covered by a modest skirt, her torso, which was fitted by a tight button down collared shirt. Her chest wasn't that prominent, however her face was something to marvel at.

"Excuse me sir." A sharp voice was paired with said blue eyes slightly narrowed. A red tint was barely noticeable upon her cheeks. He cursed mentally, now realizing how uncomfortable he had made this. Usually, he made moves like that in a bar or club. He supposed now was not good time to make it obvious he was examining her body.

"Is that all sir?" She looked at him expectantly, wanting nothing more to finish her shift and go home. Her gaze seemed a lot more intimidating than before. He wanted to respond but the tables had turned and now he couldn't seem to find something to say. She didn't seem angry, she actually seemed…shy? Sheepish? But her eyes hid it well as she stared at him. It caught him off guard how she seemed shy yet confident at the same time.

"Uh, no. Thanks."

She walked away, leaving him stunned as he watched her figure. No woman had made him feel like that before. Like a deer caught in headlights. Intimidated, maybe? No. The height difference was substantial and his coy sense of charm never failed to sweep ladies of their feet and woo their senses.

He sighed as he watched her go, realizing now what he had to do.

Now, Peter wasn't a picky man when it came to women. Big, small, any species, any color. But when he had his eyes set on a certain one, he was determined to bed her anyway he could.

He grabbed a book and made his way out of the library, contemplating how he was going to do it. Her face was burned into his mind as he made his back to the apartment.

* * *

**So there it is, the first chapter to this mini-series fic. I'll probably update in the next few days! Also, if you have any ideas for this story about what you want to have happen, please tell me them! Message me all you want! And one more thing; chapters will probably be a bit longer than this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, back again with an update! This chapter is only a bit longer than the last one, so that leads me to think I'll be having more than four chapters in this story. Disclaimer- I do not own GoTG. Please Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day crept by slowly. During the day there wasn't much to do; Rocket and Groot were off doing who-knows-what, as they often left without telling anyone where they were going. Gamora was somewhere by the beach that their apartment was near. She swam a lot, something the guardians had no idea of before they got to Earth. But she did it all the time, although she claimed she did it for exercise and not recreational activities. So she said.

Drax often stayed inside reading or sleeping. No one bothered his sleeping habits either. It was equivalent to walking a not so gentle sleeping giant.

Peter took one last glance in the mirror before heading out. He was prepared for her now, determined he would catch her now when she wasn't expecting him. Catching her off guard.

The library, like yesterday, was filled with few people, reading silently or on the computers typing.

Peter looked at the front desk, finding it empty. He then headed to the back of the library and preoccupied himself by looking through the books.

Alice one the other hand was actively trying to avoid him. She had seen him walk in, take a quick glance around and disappear behind a nearby bookshelf.

As it was, the 28 year old wasn't used to advances from a man like Peter. He was handsome; she would admit that. And his personality. He came on strong, that was no doubt. But he did it with such ease and confidence that it didn't seem aggressive. She found herself wanting to talk to him, but decided against it. It wasn't a significant decision.

"Hey," , a male voice behind her spoke.

She jumped a bit in surprise, turning around quickly.

"You startled me.", she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and shifting on her feet.

He walked up to her, striding casually. His eyes were half shut, appearing as nonchalant as he could've been, but he was smiling.

"Didn't mean to scare you.", he said in a hushed tone.

She smiled slightly, taking a step back and beginning to rearrange some unsorted books. Her heart beat a little faster.

He was attractive, she repeated in her thoughts. A stranger as well. She wasn't sure which one made her more nervous. But his messy hair and deep voice seemed to make her knees shake. And his lazy brown eyes that just stared at her.

Now, here's what she didn't understand. Peter, albeit semi-hung-over from the drinks he had following his first meeting with her, had passion. He always got into things too quickly, and when he did, nothing could stop him. Missions, projects, and women- it was all the same with him when it came to being a bit overzealous. And he supposed he was being a bit so about her too. But his mind seemed to gravitate towards her, and so did his body, as much as he hated to admit. Not that he actually hated it.

To be honest, when she first interacted with him and he seemed to hit on her, she assumed he was unlucky at a nearby club and came to the library on a stroke of luck he'd fun into a pretty lady. But now, she wasn't sure what kind of man he was. As in, what kind of guy picked up girls at a _library._

"Sir, is their anything I can help you with?", she asked. He shrugged.

"Anything you have in mind?" He asked, a half smile curling his lips. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I'm kidding, Alice." He used her name, making her ears perk up. He had actually remembered it?

Of course he had, and Alice wasn't one of those women who had never been with a man or was surprised when one complimented her or payed her a little special attention. She had had several relationships in college and throughout her career. And she was an attractive woman, nothing special but she had the occasional bar-goer pay her a compliment while on the rare occasions she went put. She didn't do much of that lately.

Peter was still staring at her.

"But, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a cup of coffee today?" He interrupted her thoughts. She looked at him skeptically. But his eyes, almost puppy like as he looked at her hopefully, made her consider his proposal.

"I don't know-" She silenced.

Peter watched her face expectantly.

She figured why not? And then, why? Followed by another, why not? A harmless cup of coffee, she figured.

"Sir-"

"Call me Peter. Please."

She bit her tongue.

"Peter. My shift ends in fifteen minutes, so, um, should we go-"

He waved his hand at her.

"I know a place. You finish your shift. I'll wait."

Alice was speechless, as he smiled at her and walked away, silently cheering himself.

She was starting to regret her decision twenty minutes later as her shift was coming to an end. She took off her nametag and got her sweater, running a hand through her brown hair. She figured that it was a public place, not like he had invited he to his residence. The chances of something going wrong were slim in a public area.

"Katie, I'm heading out for lunch. I'll see you later.", she called out, and met Peter by the door.

"Uh, should we go?"

Believe it or not, her being a librarian did not seem to help her when she talked to people or was in social situations.

"Let's go!" he said, with a goofy smile on his face. He lead her down the street.

"Peter," she said quietly, and he didn't hear at first, so she said it louder before he turned to look at her, a slight smile on his face.

"I don't know you very well.", she said quickly. His smile faded but not completely. He stuck his hand out.

"Peter Jason Quill. Space traveller and rare item collector."

She frowned inwardly. Rare item collector? Sounded near equivalent to a thief. But she kept silent.

"And you?" She took his hand.

"As you already know my name is Alice." She said quietly, and he nodded.

"Have a last name?"

She looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"A last name. Do you have one?" His mouth turned up in one corner.

She mentally cringed at how slow she could be.

"Uh, yes, Alice Benson. Assistant Medical Officer at Sitwell Memorial Hospital."

His head quirked to the side.

"What's a doctor doing working at the library?"

She paused, finding the right words.

"I've had an extended leave, so I needed something to fill up my time. I start working again in two weeks."

He nodded before speaking up again.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you have a leave?"

She nodded slightly, because she always knew that was the incoming question after she told people she had an extended leave.

"Nothing important, just time off to recover from a severe lab incident.", she said, looking him in the eyes. He looked right back, confused for a moment. She seemed to almost be daring him to say something, but nothing was said between them. Seconds later she was looking back at the ground, a slight gist of tepidness across her features.

They reached the small café minutes later. He sighed quietly as they were seated. He was out of his element, as he was used to being at a bar or a club, somewhere dark and loud where dancing was equivalent to talking and the drinks made it easier to do so. He figured he should've asked her to go to dinner or to a bar, but didn't want to come on too strong. But since when did he care about coming on too strong? He ran a hand through his hair. He was putting a lot of effort into this.

And then he found himself wondering something; Why was he trying so hard to sleep with her? He easily could go out and get a woman easily into his bed, simply and quick and no issues whatsoever. But that didn't answer his question.

He had a few ideas. Maybe, it was because he hadn't slept with a woman for over four months due to their extended "mission", which had involved stealing a priceless jewel from an Andorian musuem. That had taken so long because they had waited to see the patterns of guards and the shifts and the passwords and several other factors, which was made difficult by the high level of security they had in the museum. He'd like to say he was sexually frustrated but figured he refused to think his streak was ruined.

Also, it was her.

The first moment he saw her, he was tired to say the least from being up so late. But he was snapped out of his daze when he saw her.

Big blue eyes, her curvy hips and legs, and perfect lips that he wanted. Now.

Peter, though filled with passion, was very impatient sometimes.

And he didn't love her in the least. He didn't know her. And she didn't know him. But hell if that ever kept him from sleeping with a woman.

Peter had been in situations where the "L" word was used and that was just not good at all for both parties included. He didn't want love, he just wanted sex, just plain, good sex. Thats's usually what he got. For some reason, he got the same vibe from her- as far as not wanting love.

And maybe she did, maybe she didn't. Sex was easy- love was hard. But in the turn of events she had gone through in the past eight months, she wasn't sure if either of them were as simple as she thought they were.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sure you guys realized, or at least I hoped you did, that Alice has a secret. It won't be a huge game changer but it has an affect on the more emotional side of the story. In the next few chapters, some very emotional things will be discussed, and also explicit things that ****will not be appropriate for younger readers. **

**And if you want some action to go on the story, please leave a comment in the reviews. I'm not sure whether to add it because it's a short story and I wanted it to be a romantic/humorous/side story that kind of encircled what the guardians did during their free time (in this case, just Peter), and not so much a plot thing. But everything's in the air right now, it can change. Please leave comments regarding this. **

**If I'm to be honest with you guys, it's a bit challenging to write the dialogue like this, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. If you have any ideas for the story, anything that you want to happen, please message it to me and I'll be happy to consider doing it. Please review, like, and follow! Thanks, and I'll update really soon!**


End file.
